Spells (Origins)
Spells give mages the ability to devastate their foes, and to protect and heal themselves as well as their allies. Spells are used by mages instead of talents. Mage spells include the class-based Arcane, Arcane Warrior, Blood Mage, Shapeshifter, Spirit Healer schools in addition to the four main schools of magic: Primal, Creation, Spirit, and Entropy. The Warden's Keep DLC also adds the Power of Blood school. A Warden mage starts the game at level 1 with the spell Arcane Bolt in addition to two other spells of choice. Each level thereafter a mage gains one spell per level, and additional extra bonus spells are awarded at various points during the story. One free spell is gained after the Joining Ritual at Ostagar, another after reviving Arl Eamon during The Urn of Sacred Ashes, and a third after the Landsmeet. Up to 5 more spells can be attained through tomes. Threat information Many spells generate threat on hit or activation. In addition to the threat number found in the spell mechanics' descriptions, any damage dealt by the spell will generate additional threat. This additional threat is based on the damage amount in relation to an enemy's maximum health: e.g. dealing 50 damage to an enemy whose starting health is 100 will generate 50 points of threat, as will dealing 100 damage to an enemy whose starting health is 200. Arcane Class spells made accessible to all mages and their specializations. *Only available in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Primal Primal spells allow mages to harness the elements to deal damage to enemies and protect themselves. : damage also drains stamina equal to the amount of damage dealt. Creation Creation spells allow mages to heal and boost their allies, as well as render certain foes harmless. Spirit Spells from the Spirit school allow one to enhance weapons, protect allies, and damage the very spirit of an enemy. Entropy Entropy spells are all about debilitating and damaging foes. Specializations Class spells accessible to specializations. *Only available in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Other spells *Power of Blood spells are only available through the ''Warden's Keep DLC, by drinking the Alchemical Concoction. They focus on using the power of the mage's own blood to generate effects.'' Exploits Some of the very large AoE spells (Earthquake, Blizzard, Inferno, etc.) will clip through doors and most walls. * The player character can aggro entire groups (or parts of them) without having to visually expose themselves and enter combat mode, thus turning most encounters into ambushes rather than straight battles. In conjunction with the Survival skill, they can identify an enemy group location, pick the best spot for an ambush (positioning party members, etc.), then cast an AoE spell on the door (the spell will usually "lock" onto the door as a valid target for the spell) or suitable ground location. When comfortable with this tactic, it is possible to cast two or three large AoE spells, kill a majority of the group, and never get hit. * It should also be noted that using Blizzard is a great first spell, as it will usually "freeze" the entire group in its tracks, allowing for a few seconds of party-wide target practice. See also * Ability mechanics * Arcane Warrior spellcasting * Combat mechanics * Spell combinations Category:Spells Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay Category:Dragon Age: Origins spells Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening spells